Smash!: Wile E. Coyote Experiments with Simple Machines
Smash!: Wile E. Coyote Experiments with Simple Machines 'is a book by Mark Weakland. Part of the ''Wile E. Coyote, Physical Science Genius series, it was first published in 2014 by Capstone Press. Summary Wile E. Coyote will try anything to catch Road Runner. Watch as he builds clever traps using levers, screws, wheels and axles, and pulleys. Will these simple machines help Wile E. catch that bird? Or will his plans backfire on him? Plot and Information Wile E. Coyote (hungrius-carnivorous) is trying catch the Road Runner (speedius-birdius) using simple machines such as pulleys, inclined slopes, wheels and axles,levers, wedges and screws. # First, Wile E. tries to lift a boulder out from the ground using a crowbar (a type of lever). When the crowbar gets wedged under the boulder, Wile E. tries jumping on the upper fulcrum position of the crowbar. However, when he does, the boulder gets launched up in the air and then supposedly falls down on Wile E. # Wile E. has ordered an ACME Trebuchet Catapult to help launch the boulder that he got out from the ground right at the Road Runner. However, the boulder he launched lands on the upper side of a see-saw-like rock formation which launches another boulder right back at Wile E., crushing him in the process. # Having trouble pulling a log up the side of a cliff, Wile E. builds a wooden inclined ramp. But when Wile E. tries to push the heavy log up the ramp he built, he forgets to compare the ramp's strength to the log's weight. So when he pushes the log up the weak ramp he built, it instantly breaks apart with Wile E. falling down to the ground below with the log soon to be following him and crushing him in the process. # Wile E. builds another ramp, this time using metal for the ramp to make a ski jump. He uses a pair of roller-skating skis to help him ski down the ramp and jump off the ski jump, hoping the catch the Road Runner when he landas. However, the Road Runner was standing in front of the skijump's base, so when Wile E. soars off the ski jump, he soars right over the Road Runner and ends up slamming into the side of a cliff. # Wile E. has tied down a ball-shaped boulder at the edge of a hill. He looks through a pair of binoculars to see the Road Runner coming. So he picks up a wedged axe and chops the rope, hoping the boulder would roll down the hill and flatten the Road Runner. However, when he does cut the rope, the boulder doesn't move. He finds out that a cactus was in the way of the boulder. But when Wile E. chops the cactus to pieces, he doesn't notice that the Road Runner on top of the boulder as he bowls Wile E. down the hill. # Using another boulder, Wile E. has placed it on a board-made wagon pushes it up the side of the cliff. He is planning to push the boulder and wagon off the cliff, so that the boulder would crush the Road Runner. However, the rock ledge he pushed it on crumbled as both Wile E. and the boulder fall down to the ground. # Wile E. tries using another catapult, but this time, a wagon-rigged catapult. But when Wile E. pushes it too close to the cliff's edge, the catapult rolls down the hill and slams into a large rock, causing the catapult to fire the boulder back up towards Wile E., evidently crushing him in the process. # Wile E. builds himself a platform upon which he hoists himself up using a pulley. But when he gets to the top, he suddenly sees the Road Runner standing on the platform. But when he tries to grab him, he forgets that he was using the rope to hoist himself. So when he releases the rope, he falls back down. # Wile E. tries pulling an anvil up by using pulleys and a long piece of rope. But Wile E. doesn't notice where he was going while he was walking backwards. He soon finds himself hanging of the edge of a cliff while holding the rope. # Wile E. invents a mechanical jack to help him lift up a very heavy boulder. However, when the mechanical jack raises the boulder at the peak of its height, the machine malfunctions and topples the boulder right on Wile E. # Having had enough of rocks and cliffs, Wile E. decides to use a rock-ledged cliff to crush the Road Runner by blowing it up with a stick of dynamite. But first he uses a drill-like jack hammer to drill a hole in the ledge. However, the drill part of the machine got stuck on some extra hard rocks which causes the motor's rotational motion to shift to Wile E., causing him to spin around and hurl him right over the cliffs edge as Wile E. dizzly falls down to the valley below. # Finally, Wile E. uses every single thing he used to try and catch the Road Runner and builds a Rube Goldberg-like contraption. He first puts a bowl of bird seed on a target-like bullseye as bait for the Road Runner. Once the Road Runner takes the bait, Wile E. begins to activate his contraption by cutting a rope that was holding a small boulder up. The boulder then lowers itself down to a switch that activates another mechanical jack he built. But this time, the jack has a big, slope-like wedge that has the handcrafted made wagon that he had earlier with the boulder placed on top of it. The wagon then rolls down off the jack and onto a ramp that leads down to a see-saw with an anvil placed at the other end. When the wagon topples the boulder on to the upper side of the see-saw that launched the anvil toward the spot where the Road Runner's head is. However,the anvil misses the Road Runner completely and bursts through the ledge causing it and the anvil to soar back to Wile E. Only thing came into mind as both the rock and anvil fell toward him: "WHY ME?" ''"That's all Folks!"' Category:Wile E. Coyote, Physical Science Genius Books Category:Looney Tunes books